The present invention relates generally to automotive vehicles and more particularly to an automotive vehicle open air system.
It is known in the automotive industry to provide vehicles having movable sunroof panels and pop-top venting panels within otherwise stationary roofs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,475 entitled xe2x80x9cDrive Mechanism for an Automotive Vehicle Sunroof Assemblyxe2x80x9d which issued to Caye et al. on May 5, 1998, discloses a sunroof assembly while U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,995 entitled xe2x80x9cPowered Venting Panel Assemblyxe2x80x9d which issued to Klein on Jun. 13, 2000, discloses a venting pop-top sunroof; both of these patents are incorporated by reference herein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,174 entitled xe2x80x9cTransparent Roof Convertible Automobilexe2x80x9d which issued to Hirshberg et al. on Jan. 31, 1989, shows another automotive vehicle sunroof system.
Various attempts have also been made to allow vertical and rear accessibility to a storage compartment in an otherwise enclosed vehicle. For example reference should be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,717 entitled xe2x80x9cPickup Truck Bed Capxe2x80x9d which issued to Swann on Jun. 12, 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,121 entitled xe2x80x9cStation Wagon with Adjustable Rear Roof Panelxe2x80x9d which issued to Kim on Jun. 9, 1981. These traditional constructions, however, are relatively crude and aesthetically unacceptable for high volume production of luxury-type passenger vehicles.
In accordance with the present invention, an automotive vehicle open air system includes a pair of vehicle side frames, one or more movement mechanisms, a back window assembly and an automatic actuator. In another aspect of the present invention, an automotive vehicle includes a front header panel, first and second vehicle side frames, first and second tracks, a sunroof panel, a back window panel and an electrical system operable to coordinate movement of the sunroof panel and the back window panel. A further aspect of the present invention provides a cable driven linkage for tilting open a sunroof panel. Still another aspect of the present invention employs a first panel, movable from a closed position to an open position, which generally spans between a pair of vehicle side rails, and a second panel which is movable in a generally vertical direction from a retracted position to an advanced position. The present invention additionally includes a vehicular tail panel, movable from a raised position to a lowered position, and an aesthetically pleasing close-out panel, movable from a first position to a second position in response to movement of the tail panel.
The automotive vehicle open air system of the present invention is advantageous over conventional devices in that an aesthetically pleasing, refined, quick to operate and automatic open air system is provided which allows for conversion of a passenger vehicle into a pickup truck-like vehicle. This advantageously allows for vertical and rear storage access to a storage compartment. Thus, large objects are capable of being stowed on the bed which otherwise would exceed the enclosed space in the storage area. In other words, a box can be stored in the storage compartment which is vertically higher than a normal plane of the closed roof and back window. The present invention is further advantageous over conventional constructions by providing very compact packaging of the opened back window and sunroof. The structural integrity of the vehicle is also optimized due to the presence of the vehicle side rails while the open air environment is maximized through the sunroof and back window arrangement. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.